Zutara Songfic Hurt
by avatarzutarafan345
Summary: It is set just after season 1 ends and goes from season 2 to s3. Katara is unwilling to forgive Zuko for all of the things he has done but when he dies trying to save her she feels guilty. It's kind of sad but it fit the song by Christina Aguliera.


**Zutara Song fic # 1**** Hurt**

This fanfic takes place right after season one and goes on from season 2 to season 3.

_Seems like it was yesterday,_

_When I saw your face_

Katara hadn't seen Zuko since the north pole more than two months ago. She used to be disgusted by his flaming scar. She thought about how handsome he would be without his scar. He would be more than just handsome he would be attractive and well _sexy_.

_You told me how proud you were,  
But I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh  
_

She couldn't help thinking about whether or not he was okay. Whether or not he was alive. She had seen the wanted posters. She was worried. She knew he was the enemy but she saw some good in his golden eyes that day. She just needed to bring it out.

_  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away _

She wanted to make his angst and pain go away. He might actually be a nice person deep down inside. She wanted to see that side of him. She wanted him to be hers.

_  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes _

She would forgive him for all that he'd done. Forgive his all his mistakes.

_  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again _

She was so in love with him. She wanted him. She had told Momo, because he couldn't tell anyone about her dark secret. What she didn't know was that Toph could hear her but decided to keep it to herself, for now.

_  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there  
_

She wanted to look for him. To some how run into him. For god's sake she would give up the avatar if he had said he loved her back. While preparing for the day of black sun in the earth kingdom, she took a walk around Ba Sing Se with Momo. She saw a small tea shop around the corner and decided to try it out. Zuko was there, he wasn't a customer he worked there. But she put aside her feelings when he turned to reveal his scar. She was once again frightened of him and she ran back to the palace.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
_

A day later she woke up in a cave surrounded by green diamond shaped things. She figured she was dreaming and they were emeralds but when the Dai Li opened a small oval of rock just above her, she moved to the side and opened her pouch that was filled with her bending water ready to fight when they threw Zuko in. After a bit of talking she offered to heal his scar thinking it would impress him. He had accepted and just after she had touched his scar, Aang and Zuko's uncle Iroh burst through the side of the catacombs.

_Some days I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit _

She wasn't ready to go yet and to her luck and well un-luck as you may say it Azula broke in and had the Dai Li encase Iroh in some of the catacomb rock. She asked Zuko to join her in taking down the avatar and he had accepted. Although Katara didn't really mind that Aang might have died that day she was so disappointed that the second she reached the side of Zuko that she had been trying to reach for so long, he turned on her.

_  
Sometimes I just wanna hide  
'Cause it's you I miss_

Months later Katara had healed Aang after Azula had struck him with Lightning in Ba Sing Se, and had not forgiven Zuko but soon realized that she missed him again. She became The Painted Lady for the same reason Zuko had truly become the Blue Spirit; they wanted to hide from themselves for just long enough to satisfy themselves. They both longed for their mothers to return to them.

_  
And it's so hard to say good__bye  
When it comes to this, ooh  
_

Katara was depressed even with her father's return and Aang's Slow recovery. When the Day of Black Sun occurred, she was depressed once again because of her father and friends being left behind. It's so hard to say goodbye. She thought to herself on the ride to the Western Air Temple. She had no idea Zuko was behind them trying to catch up.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?_

Katara didn't speak the whole travel there. Sokka had asked her millions of times if she was doing alright but she was depressed sad and longing for so many things. She wanted Zuko, her mother, her father and happiness she wanted her life back the life before the raid, before her mother's death. She wanted it but she could not understand. Why would this happen? Why was she so wrong on that day? Why didn't she come to the tent sooner? She needed help but she could never speak of these things out loud.

_  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
_

Why didn't Katara know that she had done it right? What is it you may ask I do not know, but her, even she who had it inside of her could not figure it out. Was her Mother looking down on her? Did she have the answer? She needed it. Was her mother proud of who she was? Did her mother approve of who she had become? She had hoped to please her mother. She had been asking herself these questions for years. Just to get silence in return.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
_

Katara thought about Zuko about how disappointing it would be if he never wanted her if he never felt anything but she had trusted him and he turned around and did the opposite. She was so frustrated with him that she cleared it out of her mind for good. She could never forgive him.

_To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back  
_

She still wanted him to love her but she just didn't know if he loved her back. Shortly after they had arrived at the temple, Zuko caught up and had announced his new destiny to all four of them. Katara simply rolled her eyes and looked away. Aang looked as if he was considering it but Sokka followed Katara's lead. Toph was 100% with Zuko as she tried to explain to the group that he could teach Aang fire bending but they were all too selfish with their own thoughts and feelings towards him that they could not even consider giving it a shot. Soon, after Zuko had helped to save them from the combustion man, the group accepted him he was filled with joy but Katara let that ship sail in less than 30 seconds. She would never forgive him she said over and over again in her head.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oooh  
_

After Zuko had helped Katara track down her mother's killer she had trusted him again and felt sorry for putting him thorough pain like that. She said she was sorry for not healing the scar like she said she would. But eventually, they became very close as they shared many things in common.

_If I had just one more day_

She just wanted one more day with him. One more day to show him how much she cared.

_  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away _

She truly missed him. The day of the comet was one of the worst of her life. The angst filled teenager with a ponytail she once knew died saving her life. She missed him so much Azula was crowned fire lady and she ruined the little hope for the world that Zuko could have restored.

_  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time  
_

She wanted to turn back time and heal Zuko before Azula had got to her. It was so out of line that she could not understand how she let him die there. She had tried to kill herself. She slit her wrists; she tried to trip down stairs. She was a mess and it was because of him. She was dying inside because of him. Katara visited Zuko's grave every morning at 5:00 in the morning before anyone was awake. She said thank you and while slowly walking away she would hear a tiny your welcome Katara.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

Zuko's grave read:

**Zuko Agni**

**Young Fire Bender who died in his 17****th**** year of age.**

**Banished Prince of the Fire Nation.**

**Beloved friend, nephew, and Brother.**

**He will always be remembered.**


End file.
